(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a roulette-type game, and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for playing such a game, utilizing a plurality of balls.
(2) Background Information
Gambling and games of chance are popular sources of entertainment for many people. Such games of chance are more enjoyable if a variety of different gaming apparatus are available to the player. New forms of gaming apparatus and new methods of playing existing games can generate new interests and enthusiasm in this activity.
One game that has been popular through the years is the game of roulette. In this game, a single rolling ball is propelled around a generally circular track in a direction opposite the rotation of a central wheel. Wagers are placed on the likelihood of the ball landing in a particular pocket or cassette formed around the perimeter of the central wheel.
While roulette has been a gaming apparatus present in casinos for many years, it has been becoming less popular in the recent past. While many reasons have been given for this reduction in popularity, today's gamblers have found conventional roulette to be "boring" and "too predictable" a game.